


5 Times They Saw Each Other

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chaser Keith (Voltron), Cheesy Romances, Gay Keith (Voltron), Griffindoor Lance (Voltron), Half-blood Lance (Voltron), Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Hunk (Voltron), Hufflepuff Shay (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Muggle-born Hunk (Voltron), Muggle-born Romelle (Voltron), Muggle-born Shay (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Panromantic Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Wizarding War, Pureblood Keith (Voltron), Pureblood Pidge (Voltron), Ravenclaw Romelle (Voltron), Slytherin Keith (Voltron), Slytherin Pidge (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Yule Ball (Harry Potter), slow burn(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: The 5 times Keith and Hunk bumped into each other, both having red faces and beating hearts.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Pidge/Shay (Voltron), Romelle/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron AU’s [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	5 Times They Saw Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Another Summary:  
> Keith has a breakdown about how cute Hunk is and Pidge and Lance just watch it unfold, concerned, but things get worse when Hunk walks over.
> 
> It also gets really really cheesy at one point and I pull out every single trope I know hah-

Keith sat alone, looking up at the ceiling.

He sighed.

Suddenly, a smaller figure sat next to him.

“You bored already?” Pidge asked.

Keith nodded.

“Completely. I am beyond bored.” He replied.

Pidge shrugged.

“Sucks to be you then, I’m going to leave you with your moping then.” She said, getting up and walking off.

She made her way over to a boy who had dark chocolate skin, dark brown curly hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

The boy looked over to him and Keith felt his cheeks redden slightly.

The boy waved at him and after a couple of moments, Keith realised he should probably wave back.

After that awkward encounter, he walked over to the food table.

Lance strutted over.

“Hey Samurai! I saw you blushing at someone, never saw who though...”

“I- I don’t know his name... I just.. thought he looked attractive.”

“Ooo~ Who is it?” Lance asked, grinning curiously.

Keith discreetly pointed towards the boy who was kind enough to wave at him.

Lance blinked.

“No way! Are you kidding me? That’s Hunk Garret! He’s like, the nicest guy in our year! You couldn’t have picked anybody better, man.”

“Wait- That’s Hunk?! I’ve heard things about him but- I never realised that was him! I thought he was- like a huge jock, not a cinnamon roll!” Keith said.

Lance shrugged.

“I have no idea who told you he was a huge jock, dude but, I mean... He is athletic, so I mean they aren’t exactly _wrong._ “

“Yeah- But- Like... Now I like him even more now! Great, just great!”

Pidge made her way over, giggling.

“Keith, your face is bright red, you are also like, screaming. I could hear you from over there. So, what’s up?” 

“Keith has a crush-“

“I could tell.”

“-On Hunk!”

Pidge blinked.

“Huh, that’s interesting. I mean, I can’t say I’m surprised really, but it’s interesting.”

“What do I do?? I’ve never liked someone like this before! A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff as well?! What am I thinking?!”

Hunk walked over, his features becoming more clearer.

He had freckles and he looked quite well built.

“I-I...” Keith stuttered, looking down at the floor.

“I... I need a moment.” Keith Said, before swiftly walking off.

“Uh... Did I do something?” Hunk Asked.

Lance shook his head.

“No, he’s just having a moment.”

“Ohh... Of what? Like, an anger moment, a sad moment..?”

“A love moment.”

“Ooooooh.”

Keith sat on the steps, hiding his face from any on-lookers.

Shay bounced up, before noticing that something was up, tilting her head.

“Keith? Is that you?” She asked, curiously.

Keith looked at her, his face completely flushed.

“Oh! You look sunburnt! Are you okay??” She asked.

“Do I look okay?! Ugh, sorry... I just really like this guy and I ran off when I actually got to speak to him.”

“Oh, That is quite unfortunate...” Shay muttered.

“How did you and Pidge even survive your pining stage??”

Shay shrugged.

“Lots of reassurance and then we finally sucked it up and told each other.”

Keith sighed.

“That’s what everyone says.”

“Hey, I’ll be right behind you if you want to speak to him. Who is it?” She asked, grinning.

“Y’know Hunk?”

Shay nodded.

“Yeah! He’s in my house!”

“Yeah... That’s the guy I like...”

“Oh! I mean, It could be worse.”

“What do you mean by _’it could be worse’_.

“There’s a lot of... not very great guys, or girls, in this school-”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“-So it’s pretty lucky you fell for someone really nice!”

Keith nodded.

“Lance implied that already.”

“... Maybe you should ask Hunk to dance with you, I understand that sounds absolutely crazy, but think about it... Nothing is going to happen if you just wait around and do nothing, and if things don’t work, it’s not the end of the world, right? So get out there and do something!” Shay said.

Keith hummed, it was a start that he was at least considering it.

“Okay... but I don’t like it.” Keith Said, getting up.

Shay beamed, closely following him.

Keith scanned the room, Lance was talking with his date, Romelle, Pidge was shouting at her brother and Hunk was sitting down, looking around.

Keith shakily made his way over to Hunk, hands in his pocket.

“It’s you! Oh, I’m sorry if I did or said anything-“ Hunk began to speak, but Keith swiftly interrupted him.

“I-It’s okay. You didn’t d-do anything. I just... needed a moment.” Keith replied, not looking Hunk in the eye.

“Anyways, I’m Hunk!” Hunk Said, grinning widely.

“Keith.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Keith!”

“Yeah, you too...” Keith said.

“So... What house are you in?” Hunk asked.

“I’m a Slytherin.”

“Oh! Cool! You know, I don’t understand why so many people dislike Slytherin’s, Yeah, some of them might’ve been... questionable, but that doesn’t mean all of them are!” Hunk said.

Keith smiled very slightly.

“Thanks, I guess.” He replied.

It went silent, pretty awkward.

“You want to dance?” Hunk asked.

Keith nodded.

“Y-Yeah. Sure.”

_**Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.** _

The first few minutes were quite awkward, fumbling over each other and tripping over others but they did manage to get the hang of it after a couple of laughs.

## Hunk’s POV(?)

_**Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.** I’m dancing with Keith Kogane. Why did I pretend I didn’t know him?! Everyone knows him! He’s like, the best Quidditch player since Harry Potter.” Hunk thought to himself._

Hunk paused for a second.

“Hey, do you mind if I step outside for a second? It’s getting a bit warm in here.”

Keith nodded.

“Yeah, sure!”

Hunk walked outside before sighing.

Pidge came over, smirking.

“I know that look, you caught feelings yet?” Pidge asked.

“I- I don’t know! I think- I think I have! It’s hard to tell with this whole asexual thing...” Hunk said.

Pidge nodded.

“Hmm... I mean, your face is pretty red and I can hear your heart beating from here so... Personally, I think you have but I’m pretty bad at reading people.” Pidge said, shrugging.

Hunk sighed.

“Maybe... I guess I’ll have to hang out with him to find out.” Hunk Said, chuckling.

He walked back into the hall and he found Keith arguing heatedly with someone.

Hunk instantly knew who it was. It was James Griffin, the Griffindor seeker.

Hunk ran over.

“Hey! Hey! What’s going on here?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk! Finally someone with a brain! Why are you hanging out with Keith Kogane? He’s a pretty bad influence!” James said, gesturing to Keith.

Hunk shrugged.

“He seems pretty cool, and why are you policing me about the people I hang out with? Maybe I like hanging out with Keith!”

“You’ve only known him for 30 minutes!”

“So? I still think he’s cool! Just because he has anger issues doesn’t make him a bad person! We’ve all been angry with someone!”

“But-“

“I don’t want to hear it.” Hunk said, looking away.

Keith looked at Hunk.

“Come on, Let’s go before I punch someone.” Keith Said, rolling his eyes and walking off.

Hunk followed Keith, they went to go sit down.

“I have no idea why Griffin was like that... I don’t even really hang out with him! I just hang about with Ryan, not James in particular.” Hunk said.

“James is just like that... but thanks.”

“For what?”

“Sticking up for me. You’re a good guy, Hunk.” Keith Said, patting Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk smiled.

“No problem, I just think people instantly assume your a bad person because you might’ve punched someone, which I do admit, you might want to get help for, but most of the time you can’t help it.”

“More like all the time, and I mean getting help, it’s slow but it’s helping. A couple of months ago, I would’ve punched Griffin if he even came into my sight.”

“That’s... not good.”

“Tell me about it. Getting called down to McGonagall’s office every day? What fun.” Keith said, sarcastically.

Hunk chuckled.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like fun.”

They stayed silent for a while, just taking everything in.

“It’s actually pretty cold in here.” Hunk Said, shivering slightly.

Keith looked at Hunk.

“What were you expecting?” Keith asked.

Hunk shrugged.

“I don’t know, I thought they would put a charm or something to make it not so cold.”

“It does add atmosphere though.”

Hunk nodded.

“Hmm, Yeah.” 

Keith stood up.

“Hey, I’m going to get something to eat, you want anything?”

Hunk shook his head.

“I’ll probably have something later.”

Keith nodded, before going to the food table.

## Keith’s POV(?)

Lance bounced over.

“Soooo?”

“Oh my god. He’s like- the nicest person I’ve ever met! He stood up for me! He actually likes to hang out with me!” Keith Said, smiling like an idiot.

Lance blinked.

“Oooo, you’ve got it bad.” Lance said.

“Is it that obvious?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah... a little.” Lance replied.

Keith sighed.

“Oh man... I don’t want to mess this up. I just definitely have some feelings for him. That’s a no-brainer, not sure if it’s love, but it’s something.”

“The way you are acting I can sorta tell...” Lance said.

“I want to tell him but... I’m just sorta tired. All of this blushing and flusteredness is kind of tiring, y’know? I’m going to sleep before I say something I regret. I’m going to say all my good nights then leave. Cya, Lance.”

…~…

The second time they bumped into each other was when Hunk spotted Keith fast asleep in the library, hunched over a desk.

He immediately dropped his book, flustered and surprised.

This woke up Keith, blinking.

“Oh. Hey Hunk-“ Keith greeted, rubbing his eyes.

“K-Keith! What are you doing here? Classes are going to start soon!”

“Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that.” Keith said, picking up his stuff and running off.

“Wait! Keith! You are going to... bump into some-“

But the warning was too late.

Keith smacked right into a bookcase, face first.

“Oh my god! Keith!” Hunk Said, rushing over.

Keith looked mostly fine... besides a bloody nose and a dazed look.

“Oh man... I really shouldn’t have done that.”

“No. No, you shouldn’t have.” Hunk said, sighing, helping him up.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s not me you should be apologising to... C’mon, let’s just go. You okay?”

“Yeah... Just a little dizzy.”  
“Do you need to to go Madame Pomfrey? You might have a-“ 

“I’m fine, Hunk. Seriously, it’s just a little blood.” Keith reassured.

Hunk hummed, not fully convinced.

“Hunk. I really am fine.” “Okay...” Hunk said. Turns out Keith was okay. 

…~…

Only weeks later Keith was taken to Madame Pomfrey.

Hunk ran in, severely worried, followed by Lance.

Keith had a broken arm, wrist and nose with multiple smaller injuries.

He was laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Keith!! Oh my god! What- What were you thinking?! That was incredibly stupid!” Hunk yelled.

Keith sighed.

“I know... Shiro came in and told me that too.”

“You could’ve gotten even more hurt, hell! Maybe even killed! Why did you try take on some year 7’s?!” Hunk asked, beyond scared.

“They were talking shit about you, Hunk! I couldn’t just... sit and watch it happen! You are a good friend of mine! The only person I’ve been this close with is Shiro but even that’s not the same!” Keith said, angrily.

Lance tugged on Hunk’s robes sleeve.

“Hey, I think Keith needs a moment to calm down. C’mon Hunk.”

Hunk knew that Lance was just using Keith’s anger as excuse to talk to him about something, not entirely sure why Lance led him away, he followed.

Lance took out a tissue.

“You were shaking and you were on the verge of tears, Hunk... I know you want to spend time with Keith but I think you need to calm down a little.”

Hunk nodded, taking the tissues and he wiped his eyes.

“Why are you so worried about him? if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I like him, Lance. I haven’t gotten over it yet and I... Once I heard what happened I just ran and couldn’t stop myself, I kept telling myself it wasn’t true. It was just a rumour and he’s fine but... He isn’t. He isn’t going to die, I know that but... He could’ve and that terrified me beyond belief. I just want him to be okay...”

“Oh buddy... That’s... That must be terrible. You want a hug?” Lance asked.

Hunk nodded, before hugging Lance.

“Is it romantic or platonic?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s romantic.”

“Oh buddy...” Lance said, hugging Hunk tighter.

They stayed silent for a long time, just holding each other.

After a couple of minutes, Hunk parted. 

“I think I’m ready to see him again.”

“You sure?”

Hunk nodded.

“If you ever need another moment, I’m right next to you.”

Hunk smiled.

“Thanks, Lance.”

Hunk then sat next to Keith until he was better.

…~…

When Keith was allowed to leave the castle again, He ans Hunk both went down to Hogsmeade together.

They walked around a couple of shops, buying a couple things before they went to the shrieking shack.

They laid down, staring at the sky. 

Hunk sat up, looking around.

“Hey Keith! Look! They have flowers!” Hunk pointed out.

“Huh. Nice.” Keith replied, not really listening.

Hunk walked over to the flowers and picked a couple before sitting back down and weaving them together.

Keith sat up, raising a brow.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a flower crown!” 

Keith walked over, tilting his head.

Hunk looked at him.

“Hey! I’m not finished!” Hunk said, ushering him away.

“Okay...?” Keith Said, sitting back down.

He swore he saw something move into the shack, but before he could look closer, Hunk called him over.

Hunk placed a rose crown on top of his head.

“Doesn’t roses have thorns?” Keith asked.

“I put a charm on them to make them less pointy, and one that’ll keep the flowers from dying!” Hunk said, smiling.

“Oh.” 

Keith looked around carefully before walking over to a sunflower and picking it.

He walked back over to Hunk before placing it in his hair.

The two looked into each other’s eyes, taking the other in.

They both began to lean in.

“HEY GUYS YOU’D NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND!” Lance yelled, running over, interrupting the moment.

Hunk and Keith jumped, blinking rapidly.

He held a baby pigmeypuff in his hands.

“THIS IS NOW MY SON, PHILLIP.” Lance announced.

“U-Uh- C-C-Cool.” Keith Said, his face growing red.

Lance looked at the pair, suspiciously.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“N-No!!” Keith squeaked, his voice breaking.

“I totally did. I apologise. I’ll just... go.” Lance said, backing away slowly.

Once he was out of earshot, he laughed loudly.

Pidge, who was just passing, raised a brow.

“Are you okay?”

“I accidentally- Oh my god. I accidentally just stopped a kiss between Keith and Hunk. I feel guilty but you should have seen their faces!! It was priceless!”

“Oh my god. Stop cockblocking Keith, Lance.” Pidge said, shaking her head.

Lance fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

“PIDGE!! YOU’RE- YOU ARE KILLING ME!!!”

Pidge shrugged.

“You did that to yourself.”

“I didn’t know that they were gonna kiss, okay?! I just saw Keith’s mullet and ran over! I didn’t even know he was with Hunk!”

Pidge raised a brow.

“Suuure...”

…~…

Hunk was sat in the bleachers, carefully watching Keith.

It was a Quidditch game, Slytherin against Griffindor, Slytherin in the lead. 2-1.

Hunk had put in the sunflower that Keith gave him.

A point was given to Slytherin.

Hunk cheered loudly, which surprised a couple of the people around him.

Shay sat next to him.

“This is really exciting, right?!” She asked, excitedly.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! I hope Slytherin win...”

“You’re just saying that because your boyfriend is apart the Slytherin team.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Whatever you say, Hunk.” Shay Said, rolling her eyes.

“You are starting you sound like Pidge.”

“I hang out with her a lot so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Of course you hang out with her. She’s your girlfriend!”

Shay nodded.

“And you hang out with Keith a lot.”

Hunk sighed.

“I’m just going to ignore you.”

While the playful bickering was going on, Keith managed to get into an argument... again.

“You trying to impress your boyfriend?” James taunted.

Keith groaned.

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” Keith snapped.

“Are you sure? Apparently you tried to kiss him though...”

“Who told you that?!” Keith asked, his face going red.

“None of your business. But it’s true right?”

“... None of your business.” Keith said, before flying off trying to avoid James.

He managed to fly near enough to Hunk to hear him.

“HEY KEITH!” He yelled.

Keith blinked, turning around.

Hunk heard a couple of girls swoon near-by him.

“YOU ARE DOING GREAT! KEEP IT UP!” Hunk Said, loudly and gave him a thumbs up.

Keith smiled.

“THANKS!” Keith yelled before flying off again.

Griffindor scored a point.

Keith sighed, returning to his goal.

The game went on, rather slowly, but finally something exciting happened.

“THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER, HOWARD HAS FOUND THE SNITCH! HE’S DIVING... HE’S DIVING... AND HE CAUGHT IT!!”

Hunk sat up so quickly he almost fell over and he clapped rapidly, shouting proudly.

Keith cheered in victory before he landed on the ground.

After the Griffindor team congratulated the Slytherin team (James was hesitant.) Hunk ran over to Keith, before picking him up and spinning him around.

“You did it!! Congrats-“ though the sentence was cut short because Keith quickly pecked Hunk on the lips.

Keith blinked, not fully realising what he did but the reality quickly sunk in when he could hear Lance and Pidge screaming from the bleachers.

Both of their faces went bright red instantly.

“Shit- I’m s-so sorry-“ Keith tried to apologise but Hunk kissed him back.

It was quick and gentle, but it sent shivers down Keith’s spine and made him weak.

Pidge ran over, freaking out.

“OH MY GOD-“

Lance joined Pidge, both screaming over each other.

Hunk put down Keith down.

“S-So...” Hunk said, rubbing his neck.

“Want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Keith asked.

Hunk nodded, flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Was wondering when you were finally going to make a move.” ~ Pidge


End file.
